


Plausible Deniability

by crieshavoc



Series: The Smile Jar [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, cheater paul, cosima is extra and will not be deterred, progeek, the smile jar verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crieshavoc/pseuds/crieshavoc
Summary: Cosima was not seen borrowing spray paint from Felix the morning Cheater Paul’s car is vandalized. Takes place spring semester, sophomore year.
Relationships: Paul Dierden/Rachel Duncan, Rachel Duncan/Cosima Niehaus
Series: The Smile Jar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061450





	Plausible Deniability

Cosima bangs on the door again, “Come on, Felix!” She turns angrily to Sarah, “Could you help, please? I just need to get in his room, then you can _both_ go back to sleep.”

Groaning, Sarah pushes off the wall and starts searching through her bag. “Fe,” she shouts, “jus’ open the door. I don’t think I have my pick set with me, fuck.” Sarah narrows her eyes at Cosima, “Why did you wake _me_ up at five in the _bloody_ morning if it’s something in _Felix’s_ room you need?”

“I need a lookout. And I might need an alibi,” Cosima replies, readjusting her glasses for something to do with her hands.

“And _why_ might you need an alibi, Cosima?” Felix whisper-shouts, slipping into the hallway in his briefs.

“Finally, great, Felix I need to borrow some spray paint,” the bio major grins, glancing between Felix and Sarah. “Don’t ask why. Plausible deniability. Just give me a few cans, okay?” Cosima holds her hands up, laced together, “I’ll pay you back for them, I swear.”

Felix looks her over, appraisingly, and rolls his eyes. “Color preference?”

“Anything but red. Anything that would show up particularly well on red.”

Felix looks at Sarah, who shrugs and shakes her head.

“Okay then, just a moment.” Felix disappears back into his room, holding out a plastic shopping bag with three cans of black and white spray paint a few minutes later.

Cosima takes the bag eagerly, grabbing the back of Sarah’s jacket with her free hand. “Thanks, Felix! We weren’t here!” She sets off down the hall to the staircase, the same way they came up, with Sarah reluctantly in tow.

Sarah jerks away, grumbling again about how _early_ it is. “What is this _about_ , Cos?”

Glancing over her shoulder uncertainly, Cosima sighs, “Okay, look, you know Paul, the jock Rachel was dating?”

“Yeah, he’s a tool, what about him?”

Cosima leads Sarah outside and heads for the student parking lot. “He cheated on her. I’m going to fuck up his car.”

“Why?” Sarah asks, struggling to keep pace.

Cosima glances at her again, confused, “He _cheated_ on her, Sar.”

“That’s not your problem, Cos,” Sarah tells her, grabbing her arm.

Shaking her off, Cosima walks faster, “I know you guys don’t really like Rachel, and believe me I can understand why, but she was _really_ upset last night. She broke our lamp. It was,” she pauses to catch her breath, struggling up the hill to the lot, “it was _weird_ to see her so emotional. She’s _Rachel_ , you know? Paul’s a major dick and I doubt Rachel would have kept him around much longer, he could have just broken up with her, but _no._ He had to cheat. He deserves some payback and Rach is too proud to deliver.”

Sarah stops at the crest of the hill, breathing hard and shaking her head. “Still _not_ your problem, Cos!” She calls out. “Does she even know you’re doing this?”

“No! And she doesn’t need to! Now just shout if you see anybody coming!”


End file.
